Crossfire
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: Nothing prepared them for today; they had a visitor, a pharmacist. A crossbow, three staff caught in the crossfire, but who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I thought of this idea when I was listening to a song about losing someone. **

**Katie xx**

**Summary**: Nothing prepared them for today; they had a visitor, a pharmacist. A crossbow, three staff caught in the crossfire, but who will survive?

**So guys obviously I have Lily getting caught, I also have Max and finally I've got Dixie, who will unfortunately die, this is going to contain Lithan, Zax and Jixie fluff/friendship so as always review.**

Hello, I'm Lily and in this Diary I am going to tell you about my colleagues and my worst day at work...

It started in the morning, Connie had fished Cal, Robyn and myself in to meet this new consultant pharmacist that would be based in the ED. I had said good morning to Ethan that morning, although he wasn't in till an hour after me, he drove us both in and we headed to the staffroom to have breakfast. Apon entering there was a young lad who must have been four years older than me.

His name was Sean Baxter, he was 29 he is taller than me I'd say like 6 foot, jet black hair, and brown eyes. He was also Irish.

It didn't take long before Cal and Robyn arrived with Connie in tow

"Ah, Mr Baxter. It is a pleasure to meet you; Guy said you are the best for this hospital. And I see you have already met Lily, Cal and Robyn." Connie started.

"Connie, please call me Sean. Yes and Lily has told me all about what the ED is like to work in." He replied rather quickly.

"All good I guess?" Connie asked.

"Yes, and she also told me about what a brilliant mentor you have been." Sean highlighted from our convocation we had had.

The rest of the morning was slow as there was nothing major so we met in the staffroom, that's where all our problems began.

**So that's chapter One. Chapter two to follow. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Nothing prepared them for today; they had a visitor, a pharmacist. A crossbow, three staff caught in the crossfire, but who will survive? You decide.

**Chapter Two **

It had been ten minutes since I had been in the staffroom and I decided to go and collect my patient's results as I was paged. I stopped in my track when through the glass on the door I saw a crossbow pointed at me.

"Everyone get down!" I screamed as he entered.

By the time he had come in I was running towards Ethan. He fired and got me in the back.

"Lily!" Ethan screamed scared to move from where he was, then another shot, this time it hit our porter Max in the stomach. He stood and swayed before falling into Zoe's arms who had rushed to catch him.

The third shot scared us all as when Sean hit Dixie, he had shot her in the chest. The heart to be more precise.

Sean soon left but I felt someone next to me... It was Ethan. I tried to move but the pain was terrible and I couldn't move my legs.

"Ethan, I can't feel my legs!" I shout forgetting the other staff members around me.

"It's ok. Connie's going to come, Dixie didn't make it." Ethan reassured and told me.

A single tear fell down my cheek which Ethan quickly wiped away with his hand. I moved my hand to find his and held it tight. I didn't want him going anywhere.

**Zoe's POV**

I sat with Max, unable to leave him, I hear Lily panicking, he had got her in the back but I didn't realise where. Jeff was on the floor next to Dixie balling his heart out with Noel, Mac and Louise at his side.

I was scared of losing someone else that I loved, Max was looking at me and telling me that he would be fine, but Robyn was a total nervous wreck as she thought he brother was near enough dead. She hugged him and made him promise not to leave her.

**End of POV**

Ethan whispered something in my ear I would not forget.

"When you are better, no matter whether in a chair or not, I'm marrying you." The words he spoke ever so softly and it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

**Thanks for reading please review as always will update next tomorrow night or Saturday morning. Bare with me as I'm rather busy with work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but I have been very busy and now it is officially my break from work and college till Friday! And who watched Casualty last night? Tamzin's back!**

**Summary: **Nothing prepared them for today; they had a visitor, a pharmacist. A crossbow, three staff caught in the crossfire, but who will survive? You decide.

**Chapter 3 **

It had been ten minutes since the incident and Connie was pumping me full of morphine as the pain in my back was dreadful. Zoe and Robyn had gone with Max, who was taken up to Keller Ward for Emergency Surgery by Ash.

Dixie was still in the staffroom but to give Dixie some privacy, Tamzin had grabbed two blankets from the trolley outside and covered her body except for her face.

"Tamz, come here." Jeff spoke a broken man before pulling an emotional Tamzin into a hug.

The team all moved over to me after paying their respects to Dixie.

"Lily, you are going to be fine." Tess spoke squeezing my other hand.

I looked at her, "I'm not though, I can't move my legs, I don't want to be paralysed." Tears escaped my eyes and I didn't try to hold them.

"Hey, why the tears Lil's? The doc's 'll fix you." Ethan spoke stroking her hair.

The team had gotten busy and the spinal board finally came in to move me. Cal had taken hold of my head as with all cases like this there has to be precaution. Charlie had the board laid out length wise and then the team were ready.

"Right, we do this slow and steady, I don't want any more damage on the spinal cord." Spoke Connie who had taken position along with Rita to get me on the board.

After two painful minutes I was on a bed sideways with pillows popping me up either side.

"Ethan, don't leave me." I spoke tightly grabbing hold of his hand. The team all looked oddly so I decided to tell them the truth.

"Ethan and I aren't friends; we have been going out together for weeks." The face on Cal was priceless and cheered me up.

"Ha ha, who'd of thought that Cal's face would make her forget for a bit?" Fletch spoke.

"You should hear something funnier about Max and Cal." Noel spoke trying not to laugh.

"And what is that?" asked a serious Connie.

"Don't." Spoke Cal rather embarrassed.

"Well, the day you, Zoe and Tess went for that meeting, those two where placing Hospital Games and when in the basement, using two trolleys and poles, they did bed jousting. Well let's just say it ended with a spit open head and broken nose." Noel said before bursting out with laughter.

All the team erupted with laughter when entering Reus except for Cal who was red from embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Nothing prepared them for today; they had a visitor, a pharmacist. A crossbow, three staff caught in the crossfire, but who will survive? You decide.

**Chapter 4 **

The team had gotten me safely to Resus and started hooking me up to all the machines around me. The beeping from the heart monitor was the only thing reassuring me that I was still alive. I hated feeling so weak and vulnerable rather than the hard and rather rude Lily Chao.

"Lily is there anyone you want me to call for you?" spoke Louise.

"Erm..." I thought hard for a few seconds before replying, "Mum and my sister Daisy."

"Right, I'll get onto that straight away." Louise spoke while scribbling down her request and exiting Resus rather hastily.

The team were soon interrupted by the fast scanner entering, some of the team moved out of the way so that the fast scanner team could set up. The whole of the ED staff were stood by the door waiting for it to finish however, they could hear lily's soft whimpers. Ethan looked at Connie before walking towards her.

"I can't leave her, she's my friend, I mean girlfriend." Ethan told her.

Ethan gripped hold of Lily's hand while she mimed a 'thank you' to Ethan. The Lady who was in charge of the scan then made sure they put a jacket over Ethan to protect him from radiation.

* * *

After the scan was complete it took ten minutes for the results to come through. Zoe, who had come down to finish her shift as Max was in recovery approached me with the Ipad and showed me the scan, Zoe had been a friend since the incident with my Dad.

"Right, as you can see from the scan, the arrow has hit your spinal cord but until it has been removed, which we can do in five minutes we will put a collar on you and send you for a CT scan on your back to get a picture on the true damage." Zoe explained.

Louise popped her head around the door, "Lily, Daisy has just got here, do you want me to send her in?"

"Yes please Louise." I replied.

And with that my older sister Daisy was allowed in to see me. She rushed to my side and started talking.

"I thought you were dead, when the receptionist on the phone said you had been shot, well I didn't know what to expect." Daisy spoke.

"Ha ha, you know me I'm always strong." I replied

"And stubborn, Mum said she can't come, but I think Dad has something to do with that. Has he still not forgiven you?" she asked me.

The team all looked at me, some with shock and others wanting to know.

"Right, I'll tell you guys so that you all know. It started one year ago when Daisy walked in on Dad attacking me." I started.

"It wasn't pretty, he had pinned her to the bed and she had red eyes, like she'd been crying." Daisy continued so I could catch my breath and then I spoke again;

"A day later, Daisy told me to go to the police after she had realised I...I...I was r-r-aped by my own father, He did get arrested and was sent down for nine months. And I forgave him." I finished quickly to avoid awkward questions.

**Hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapters, please review and will update tomorrow after I get back from the dentist :( (I hate the dentist, do you guys?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Nothing prepared them for today; they had a visitor, a pharmacist. A crossbow, three staff caught in the crossfire, but who will survive? You decide.

**Chapter 5 **

"Daisy, who's getting Tommy?" I asked her rather concerned for my Son, who the team didn't know about except for Ethan.

"Ethan is, he left five minutes ago and said he'll bring him back here for you." Daisy replied.

So just to help you if you are confused I have a son called Tommy who is eight months old. I had him 4 months before starting at Holby and the only one's who know about him, are Dad (he's the father), Mum, Daisy and Ethan. I knew now that I had accidently said that I'd have to tell the team.

"Lily, who's Tommy?" Zoe asked trying to take my mind off of the procedure that had just begun.

"erm..." I hesitated for a moment before replying. "My son."

The team gasped and some then replied. "Lily, why didn't you tell us, we could of helped you?" Fletch asked.

"I only told Ethan because we were going out and with Cal being a total prat... you can kinda understand why." I told them.

There was a knock on Resus door and Ethan entered. "Lily, look who's come to see you."

A smile appeared on my face as the crossbow arrow was removed from my back, the tugging was feelable. After another 10 minutes. Which I guys was Ash and Zoe stitching me up some more of my colleagues came over to the bed.

"Right, on my count we roll her then we are securing a collar on till we get the CT results." Ash announced as Zoe left to go and see Max.

I now lay there, looking to the many tiles on the ceiling. Ethan came up to me and laid Tommy next to me, he soon fell asleep in my arms. I then looked at Ethan and told him three words; "I love you." He relied and then kissed me on the lips much to the dismay of Cal.

"Hey Lily if you want, Nat is picking me up from work, but I'm sure she won't mind having another little one if you don't want Tommy staying overnight." Fletch offered.

"If you don't mind." I replied, I wanted Ethan and Daisy to stay with me and I didn't want her going home with Mum.

**Well, guys another chapter complete. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to have and I can't believe how far I have actually gotten to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I've not updated in ages, I've not been feeling up to writing as my co-writer to another fan-fiction had some news about her grandma, so I wanted to delay all fics till I knew she was ok.**

**Thanks for all reviews so far, Katie xx**

**Summary: **Nothing prepared them for today; they had a visitor, a pharmacist. A crossbow, three staff caught in the crossfire, but who will survive? You decide.

**Chapter Six **

I had had my CT scan and was waiting for results; Fletch entered and came up to me. "Nat's outside, she said that it is fine." Fletch informed me.

"Thanks." I simply replied before kissing Tommy and saying goodbye till the morning, Ethan had been holding him since I was placed on the spinal board, he was sound asleep.

Zoe entered with the rest of the team still on shift all ready to support me no matter the news. "Lily, we have gotten you results," she started, she sat on a chair next to me, "unfortunately, you CT spine has come back and you have got a break on your lower back, this means that you will be wheel chair bound." Zoe broke off as dozens of tears escaped my eyes, Ethan grabbed my hand and Zoe grabbed my shoulder for support.

**9pm**

I had just finished talking to my cardio consultant and she deemed me fit to be discharged because my boy friend is a doctor.

Ethan and Cal between them managed to lift me and get me into the chair, I wasn't going to look forward to Ethan having to do everything for me, but I knew I would have to suck it up and get over it.

We exited Resus and went to our lockers to get our bits and pieces, Ethan grabbed my bits and I placed them in my small holdall. We got changed and then headed over to the pub to meet the rest of the gang.

"SUPRISE!" they all shouted as we entered the pub. I turned to face Ethan who was behind me down on one knee.

"Lily Chao, will you marry me?" he asked, there was an awkward silence and a few gasps.

"YES, YES, YES" I replied excitedly.

So, even though until physio is finish, I got my ending, Ethan and my little man, Tommy.

Signing off, Lily Chao, F2 at Holby City ED.

**Hey guys this was the last chapter, I lost all faith in this fan fiction after last night's Casualty, you will know why if you watched it. I will be doing another fan fiction, one shot on Lily and Cal.**

**Katie xx**


End file.
